pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei), commonly refered to as 'Raven' by many people within Pandora because of the Legal Contract he managed to form with Raven. Gilbert was originally a valet to the Glen Baskerville at the time, Oswald, who had the intention of being succeeded by Gilbert one day. When Gilbert was prepared to inherit Raven from Oswald during his first Accession Ceremony, Gilbert's younger brother Vincent opened the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, thus allowing the connectiong between Raven and Gil be formed, but making it impossible for the Contract's formation for the time being. Gilbert was pulled into the Abyss with the rest of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier, only to be released around 100 years later. Gilbert became a valet to the Vessalius family after his release, more specifically, Oz Vessalius, but left after being manipulated into helping the Baskervilles drop Oz into the Abyss. Gilbert was convinced to join the Nightray family by Xerxes Break after this, making it his life's goal to save Oz from the Abyss by forming a Legal Contract with Raven. Currently, Gilbert had rejoined Oswald after Oswald took over Leo's body, and shooting Oz as his master ordered. Feeling guilty about doing this, Gil has Raven burn off his left arm, breaks his contract with Raven and reforms it as an Illegal Contract. Gil is currently an enemy of Pandora and the Baskervilles for saving Oz from his execution by Oswald's hand, thus returning to Oz's side as his valet. Appearance Gilbert has black hair of longer-length which he often has styled in an untidy manner (thus earning him the nickname 'Seaweed-head' from Alice) and gold eyes. Ten years prior to the plot, when he was still a child and a servant of the Vessalius dukedom, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes, as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt with some buckles on it, a cravat over it, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around his right leg - close to the hip - which holds his guns, a black coat, black boots that are pointed at the tips, and a black hat given to him by Ada which he treasures greatly. Gilbert also has a curved gold earring cuff on his left ear. Gilbert is currently 182cm tall, and lacks his left arm, which he had Raven burn off because of a spell which Jiri had placed on him (more specifically his arm) in order to bind Gil to Glen Baskerville. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby who was constantly picked on by Oz but he was a kind and loyal boy regardless. Ten years later (current setting), Gilbert seems to have developed a cold and reserved exterior but despite this, he is still caring and kind. He is Oz's servant and is completely loyal to him. He has numerous times, expressed and shown his commitment to him (eg. breaking free of Doldum's control rather than harming Oz) He can be harsh at times; especially towards Alice, likely due to her contract with and the threat it poses to his master. He hates it and becomes furious when Oz withholds information pertaining to the contractor's seal from him although this is out of concern for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he reverts to his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master." Rufus Barma revealed that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is because he idolizes Oscar Vessalius. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gun skills in two months, when it took him a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Before the Tragedy of Sablier he had many a time tried to leave Vincent when they were living on the streets but he could never bring himself to do so. He also could not bring himself to shoot Zai Vessalius which he has attempted twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit," and in retaliation Alice calls him "Seaweed Head." Despite all their bickering, it appears that Gilbert may have developed a soft spot for her. Gil is a very protective person - he has risked his life for Oz and has saved Sharon Rainsworth from danger several times. He has even rescued Alice when they were in Sablier, as the overhang from which she stood collapsed. He has a very strong character, despite Oz's teasing, and will endure much to protect his friends. Over the 10 years since Oz was sent to the Abyss, he has murdered and done some less that amiable things to save his master and this has changed him from a timid and shy person to a potentially harsh and cruel one that would do anything without hesitation to protect Oz even if this means killing his friends and family. Powers & Abilities *'Talent with guns' *'High physical resistance' (Baskerville trait) *'Speed' Chain :See more: Raven Raven's appearance is similar to that of a normal raven. However the flesh around its face seems to have deteriorated and it's skull is clearly visible. Raven is also wrapped in chains and appears to be about the size of a house. Gilbert contracted with Raven quite sometime after he became a Nightray. He was the only one able to do so due to the fact that he had originally contracted with it 100 years prior, when he was to become the new Glen. *'Chains of Condemnation - '''Raven is able to pass judgment on those who had been accused of a sin and can summon the Chains of Condemnation, after opening a path to the Abyss, to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This is an ability that it shares with its fellow Black Feathered Chains, though Raven has yet to be shown using it. *Flames'' - 'Raven can create blue flames that are dangerous even the Baskervilles. It is assumed that after too much exposure, these flames would eventually be able to kill the Baskervilles. *'Sealing Powers - 'Raven is able to contain the powers of other Chains. *'Teleportation - 'Raven has the ability to teleport to other dimensions, such as the Abyss and Cheshire's Dimension, but doing so causes extreme strain to the contractor. *'Illusions - Raven can create many huge copies of menacing eyes to intimidate its victims and can also manipulate darkness to seemingly become one with it, although it's power over illusions is not as powerful as Dodo's Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!"'' *''"No matter what happens, I will be beside you."'' *''"What were you thinking?! Do you have that much of a death wish?!"'' (Following Zwei almost making Gil shoot Oz using Duldum) *"Even now, I want to stay as your servant." *''"Don't say it. It was to get my hat back..."'' (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) *'Oz...I am...a Baskerville. And yet, in spite of that...I am your faithful servant. That won't change. No matter what you do...no matter what you say...that is not going to change. Not in the least!' ''(declaring his loyalty to Oz in Chapter 78) To Alice *"Shut up, you stupid rabbit."'' *''"In other words, it'll be fine if you die!"'' (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's Illegal Contractor Incuse) To Sharon Rainsworth *''"Protecting the Master is my job...even so he...is always on his own..."'' To Oswald/Glen *''“…When I…think about the accession ceremony tomorrow, I become…unable to sleep…”'' *''“After tomorrow’s ceremony…I heard that there will be many distinguished people that I will have to greet. Will Master Jack be there?”'' *''“Um…Master Jack is always so kind and fun and peaceful. If I can meet him tomorrow then surely, surely…I feel that my nervousness will just go away somewhere…”'' To Himself *''"We...are not connected by light, but darkness instead. I've always thought so...No. I wanted to think like that. Oz is heading toward the light, and left me behind." '' *''"Was it all...a lie? Everything that...that Jack...said..." (Gil questions everything after remembering the Tragedy of Sablier) *"I understand now... A wound like this... Is not enough to kill me."'' *''"I guess there's nothing to be afraid of anymore."'' Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories. Trivia *Gilbert's zodiac sign is Aquarius. *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. *In the one-shot of Pandora Hearts, he is shown to be more of a serious and emotionless person unlike of his main storyline persona. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Gil was supposed to be the protagonist of the story instead of Oz. *It was shown that Ada gave him his hat. *Gilbert was first adopted by the Baskerville Dukedom. So,he is a Baskerville (As none of the Baskervilles are actually related,except Oswald and Lacie,and Vincent and Gilbert) *His character song is called "Truth" *In one piece of artwork, Gil's right hand is missing. It was later after this piece was released that Gil burned off his left arm. It unknown why his right hand is missing if he were to lose his left one instead. *Gilbert has multiple admirers due to his looks and the Nightray name. *Gilbert is afraid of cats as said in Chapter 1. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human Category:Baskervilles Category:Illegal Contractors